Before all was Right
by FutureBroadwayStar10
Summary: Was there another guy before James for Lily? How will James get his true love back forever? dundundun! Read on to find out. Starts out as LERL...Better than it sounds!
1. Default Chapter

Before all was Right

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-13

"Lily! Lily! Hurry up darling, you're going to miss the train!" called Mrs. Evans from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming Mom!" yelled Lily from her room. She was frantically pinning her Head Girl badge to her shirt, and doing a last-minute search of her room.

"We'll be in the car." called Mr. Evans as he closed the front door.

Lily ran down the stairs at top speed, and as she was going through the kitchen she bumped into someone, or rather that someone bumped into her. As she looked up from the floor she saw the glaring eyes of her sister, Petunia. "Watch where you're going, bitch." snarled Petunia as she strutted into the family room.

Lily shook herself off as she rushed into the family station wagon, and buckled her seat belt as her parents zoomed off to Kings Cross. After the conversation ceased between parents and daughter, Lily put her head to the cool glass of the car window, and started to think.

Lily Sharon Evans had everything a girl could ever want. She had looks. Lily was standing 5'5, was slim but had curves, and had filled out nicely during her years. She had gorgeous fire-red hair that was naturally wavy and fell to her waist. Her emerald green eyes were enchanting, and her smile lit up a room. She was wearing bell-bottom pants, a colorful tank top, a peace sign necklace, and platform shoes. Lily was a witch, and was extremely pleased with that fact. She went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was a top student, never once received a detention, and best of all, was named Head Girl over the summer. It seemed that Lily lived a perfect life.

There were things though, that Lily wished she could give away. First off, she was always teased at school because she was a "Mudblood". Even though Lily loved her parents, she sometimes wished they were magical. Also, besides being picked on at school, she was picked on at home by her damned sister, Petunia. Lastly, Lily Evans, the most beautiful girl in school, had never been lucky in love. Sure, everyone knew James Potter had a huge crush on her, but Lily kept denying his foolish offers to be his girlfriend.

Their car pulled into King's Cross station and Lily got her trunks, bags, and owl, Spirit together. Lily and her parents walked to platforms 9 and 10 and said their farewells. When they made sure no body was looking, Lily jogged into the barrier, and arrived on Platform 9 ¾, right before the gleaming Hogwarts Express.

"Lily! Lily! Over here!" called Sirius Black, one of Lily's good friends, from a compartment window. Lily rushed into the train, and flew into the compartment to be embraced by a mob of people: James, Sirius, Remus, Terry, and Katy.

"We were looking all over for you!"

"We thought you forgot today was the first day of school!"

"You're the Head Girl, congrats, I knew you would be!"

As the train started to move, Lily sat down, and got a good look at each and every of her friends.

Sirius Black was the sexiest, hottest guy in all of Hogwarts. He had shaggy, black hair that fell into his eyes, and stood at 6 foot. He was a beater on the Quidditch team, and had a great body. Every girl fantasized of being his girlfriend, but most of the time, he left a girl after two weeks, but he was with Katy for almost a whole year.

Katy Boyd was a very pretty girl, was one of Lily's best friends and was perfect for Sirius. She had perfectly straight, pretty blonde hair and turquoise eyes that boys got lost in. Katy was a top-notch student, and the teachers loved her. She stood 5'4 and was slim but had a good athletic build from playing keeper on the Quidditch team. Katy and Sirius were a cute couple who loved each other more than anything.

James Potter was also a very cute and hot boy who went to Hogwarts. The only girl he loved was Lily, and that would never change. He played seeker on the Quidditch team, and had a sexy athletic build. He had unruly, messy, bold black hair that never went straight. He stood a tall 6'1 and had warm brown eyes that sparkled when he laughed. He and Sirius were best of friends, and got more detentions than every student in the school combined.

Terry Murphy was another pretty girl, and another of Lily's best friends. She was currently single, and looked for every opening to get a guy. Terry stood at 5'4 ½ and was also skinny. She loved reading and soaked up every word with deep hazel eyes. She was a curly brunette, and was a top-notch student. She wasn't really into sports, but supported her house Quidditch team, every game.

Lastly, there was Remus Lupin. Remus wasn't exactly a hot guy, but he was very kind and an excellent student. His secret of being a werewolf had not changed anything about his social life. He had been named Head Boy. Remus had sandy hair and baby blue eyes. He tried hard not to get detention with his friend, though he wasn't always successful. His best friends were Sirius and James. Together they were the Marauders. Peter Pettrigrew was a Marauder too, but he and his family mysteriously disappeared over the summer.

Lily grinned at her friends as the train rolled on through the countryside. Soon, the snack cart came around, and the boys spent a fortune on snacks, but happily shared them with the girls. Soon, the boys started to play Exploding Snap, and the girls started to gossip.

"So, Terry who's your big crush this year?" asked Lily slyly.

"Well guys, I don't have a crush, but don't get worried, but Lucius Malfoy is getting hotter every year." confessed Terry shyly.

Katy nearly choked on an Every Flavored Bean and then flung her arms around Terry and cried, "we've lost her to the dark side!" The girls all laughed at that, and the boys looked at them strangely.

Soon after that, Katy and Sirius started snogging and once they started, nothing could separate them. Lily rolled her eyes at this and then her and Remus went to a Head meeting.

When they came back, Sirius and Katy were still going at it and Terry and James had fallen asleep on each other's shoulders. So, Lily and Remus eagerly started talking about Head duties until everyone changed into their robes. Lily and Remus proudly pinned their Head Girl and Boy badges to the front of their robes and the train came to a screeching stop.

Little did Lily know, as everybody rushed off the trains, that someone totally unexpected had his eye on her and was collecting courage to ask her out.

Well, I hope everybody likes my second attempt at a story! Please review, because it makes me real happy when you do. I'll try update ASAP!


	2. A New Tradition

Before all was Right

Disclaimer: Please, hear me out on this one. I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They are owned by: J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I only own Terry and Katy.

Lily, Terry, Katy, James, Sirius, and Remus all stepped off the train and piled into a horseless carriage waiting to take them to the castle. They all crammed three to a seat as the carriage pulled away from the village. Everybody was laughing and talking as they awaited to go to their school home, that is, everybody, except Lily. She was deeply thinking-again.

"Lils? Lils? You there? Earth to Lily!" cried James, snapping his fingers in front of Lily's face.

"What? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking, that's all," said Lily coming out of her daydream world.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Terry eagerly.

"I was just thinking about our seventh and final year, that's all. I think it's going to be different from the rest. I think each of us will have a new adventure, and experience something we've never experienced before," declared Lily as everybody thought about what she had said.

After what seemed like ages, the carriages pulled up to the huge front doors of the castle, and everybody mingled out. As the six friends walked up the steps, they were greeted unexpectedly by Peeves.

He squirted what was wizard silly string, which hardened automatically when it came in contact with something. As Peeves laughed evilly, the six friends cried and yelled, trying to untangle from one another. Finally, Remus said a spell that made the silly string disappear, and they all walked into the castle, Sirius and Katy walking hand-in-hand.

When Lily first saw the gleaming Great Hall, brilliantly lighted in thousands upon thousands of candles, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and thought to her self, 'I _am_ home!'

They all seated themselves, as they waited for the sorting to be done and for Dumbledore to make the beginning-of-the-year speech.

Finally, the old headmaster stood up, and the chattering ceased immediately.

"Welcome, welcome, to another year of Hogwarts!" called Dumbledore, "now, as you all may be familiar with, it is time for my speech. As always, the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits, unless you want to go in, but never come out. Also, let me introduce our Head Girl and Boy this year. They are; Ms. Lily Evans and Mr. Remus Lupin, both of Gryffindor. Please stand up you two.

Lily and Remus shyly stood up, as three fourths of the Hall cheered loudly for them.

"Also," continued Dumbledore, "our Heads will be starting a new tradition this year, which I will inform them of after the feast…"

Lily looked strangely at Remus, but he just shrugged his shoulders and mouthed, "later."

After what seemed like ages, Dumbledore sat down, and mountains upon mountains of food appeared on the table before them.

James and Sirius both yelled "oh yeah!" and started to eat like pigs.

The other four friends laughed as they (politely) ate and talked as the evening wore on. After the last crumb of dessert remains disappeared, everybody filed out of the hall, and Lily and Remus stayed behind to talk with the headmaster.

"Ah! Good, you're both here," said Dumbledore happily," Now, I have something I have to tell you. This news will not hurt you; just surprise you. From now on, Head Boy and Head Girl will not be living with their classmates in their dormitories anymore.

Lily and Remus started to protest, but Dumbledore held his hand up and continued, "instead you will be living in a private Head suite."

At this Lily and Remus were speechless and gawking at each other.

"Please look at this map to find your portrait entrance to your suite. There you will both come up with a password together. You may not share this password with anybody, or let anybody but yourselves and house elves enter the suite, or else you will lose your privileges to live there. You will find all your belongings have been brought up for you, good night." with that, Dumbledore left them to find their new living chambers.

As they walked, Remus secretly thought the map looked like the Marauders Map. Finally, they found the portrait. It was of a beautiful girl (possibly a princess) gazing out of a tower window.

"Please choose your password" the girl sighed, as she started to braid her long blond hair quickly

"What do you want it to be?" Lily and Remus asked each other at the same time.

"Something Latin" said Lily, "how about _optime amicas_"

"What does that mean?" asked Remus.

"Excellent friends" said Lily with a smile.

"Perfect", said Remus. He returned the smile, with a blush of his own. They told the portrait the final password, stepped into the suite, and started to gawk yet again.

The room was almost twice as big as the Gryffindor common room. It contained two king-sized beds on opposite sides of the room. One bed had green velvet hangings, mounds of forest green pillows, and sheets with a sea-green color. The other bed had blue velvet hangings, mounds of pillows that were a navy blue color, and sheets that were a periwinkle color. The room also had a leather couch, and a love seat. By each bed were an oak desk and chair. One whole wall was a whole library of books. On the north and south end of the room was a crackling fireplace. There was also a kitchen with a: stove, microwave, and a refrigerator. This refrigerator instantly knew what you wanted to eat, and supplied it for you. Next to each bed was also a door that opened up to a master bathroom with a marble Jacuzzi, a granite shower, and a spacious walk-in closet.

"Holy shit! This is nice!" muttered Lily under her breath.

Remus looked at her in awe, "I didn't know you knew, let alone used such words.

Lily laughed, "I learn a lot from Petunia. With that, Lily ran to the blue bed, flopped down on it and sighed, "I could get used to this!"

Remus laughed, and ran to his bed and flopped on it also and sighed, "This is the LIFE!"

Remus and Lily each inspected their half of the suite, and started to unpack. Then, Lily and Remus each went into their own bathroom to brush their teeth, change into pajamas, etc. Remus came out wearing: a gold tee shirt with a red lion, and red sweat pants. Lily, on the other hand came out in a white silk long sleeve nightgown that trailed to the floor.

Remus couldn't do anything but stare.

"You know Remus," said Lily "I'm real tired and all but this night wouldn't be complete without something.

"What's that?" asked Remus blushing.

"PILLOW FIGHT!!!" screamed Lily and she hit him on the head with one of her feather pillows. Remus instantly got one of his and hit Lily in the back. The fighting went on for about fifteen minutes, before they both fell to the floor, laughing.

"This isn't how Heads are supposed to act," wheezed Remus, trying to catch his breath, as he got into bed.

"I know." said Lily as she snuggled under the covers. "Good night Remus." muttered Lily, and she was out like a light instantly.

"Good night, love." whispered Remus, as he blew out the candle, and fell into a deep sleep.

I just wanted to say thank you sooooooooo much to HarryPotterFan670, who was my first reviewer! Love ya! Please review, it really makes my day.


End file.
